No One's Perfect, Right?
by Atama Ga Kuru Teru
Summary: "That guy is Itachi Uchiha. I have three words to describe him: H-O-T." "That's three LETTERS." "Oh. Well, you get the point." ItachiXOC, may turn into full-length fanfic. Depends on the reviewers!


_**Hey people! I got bored, and I had this really random and funny one-shot idea involving an OC and Itachi! And if I feel like it, I may make it into a longer fanfic. If I do, then I am enlisting the help of Amaya-chan, because she's more of an Itachi fangirl than me. So, enjoy~!**_

It's one thing to be the new kid at school. It's an entirely other thing to be the new kid, and have all the female population (and a few of the male population) of that school to swoon over you every time you walk by. Heh.

Good thing I'm not the new kid then.

My name is Akako Hiragi. I'm a junior at Konoha High school. My best friend is boy-crazy, hyper-active, hopeless romantic Kimi Sohma. I, on the other hand, am completely opposite. I am a hard worker and I don't let myself get distracted. Don't ask how we're best friends, I still don't know how it happened to this day.

I have light brown hair that is down to my shoulder blades which I keep in a constant braid, and I am about 5"4. Kimi is your average bubbly, skinny blonde, and she's short. I guess we're average-looking.

Let's see…how should I begin this tale?

Oh, I got it! I'll tell you of when I first saw the new guy. It was with Kimi, and we were in the cafeteria. Kimi, as usual, was boy-watching, and I was simply eating a salad contemplating my chemistry exam that I was going to have the next block. And I'm horrid at chemistry.

Suddenly Kimi's mindless chatter ceased and I looked up from my Caesar chicken salad to see her drooling –yes, actually drooling- and staring at someone in the lunch line.

Hell, the whole cafeteria was staring at the poor guy.

"Oh my god, Akako! That's him! The new guy!" Kimi whispered frantically. She grabbed my hand and pulled me at her side. "Look at him!"

So I looked. Yes, I'd have to agree, he certainly was cute. But he had an emotionless face that I did not like. Plus, he looked too perfect. I hate perfect people. The reason I hate them is because, well…I aim to be perfect, and I can never get it right. It's unfair, and so I hate the perfect people in the world for being perfect with not even trying.

Yes. I know I have some problems. Deal with it.

"Hey, Kimi," I asked as the new guy got his try and walked over to an empty table, "you always know everything about boys; do you know this guy's name?"

"Oh-ho-ho! So Akako is finally taking an interest in a man instead of her studying?" Kimi elbowed me playfully, and I rolled my eyes at her. She grinned, and then held her finger up to make sure I didn't interrupt her. "That guy is Itachi Uchiha. I have three words to describe him: H-O-T."

"Kimi, that's three LETTERS."

"Oh. Well, you get the point."

I rolled my eyes again and looked back towards Itachi. He had black hair that was in a ponytail, but somehow it didn't seem girly on him. He had a handsome, grown up face and eyes that seemed to know everything. Yeah, he was definitely cute.

But not my type. In fact I don't even have a type. School is too important for stupid things like dating.

"Well Kimi, I'd better go. I don't want to be late for my exam. See ya," I slung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the chemistry lab.

And what do you know? Mr. Itachi Uchiha just happened to be in there. In my seat. …why the hell is he in here?

"Excuse me," I stopped at the desk where he was sitting at. _Wait, how the hell did he get here so fast? He was just getting his lunch practically when I left! Oh well, I'm not going to worry about that right now. _"That's my seat."

Itachi looked up from the chemistry book he was reading out of and blinked. His eyes were a perfect onyx black, with no other colors invading the-wait, PERFECT? No, I did NOT just think that. I didn't. Nope, not at all.

"Oh, it is? Well, these two girls told me it was empty."

I glared at Saya and Kyoko, who were giggling ecstatically. They used to be my friends in grade school, but since we got into high school, they seemed to just want to make me as miserable as they possibly could.

"They're wrong. It's my seat. That seat right there is empty though," I pointed to the seat right next to me on the left, my voice calm and collected. Saya and Kyoko glared at me, obviously angry that I would be able to sit next to Itachi, and that I was being very rationally about the whole situation.

But I'm guessing it's more of the first one.

They're drooling and staring at Itachi like a dog does to a bone.

Ugh. Creepy.

"Okay class, this exam counts for one third of your grade. I hope you all studied. You'll have the whole class period to work on it. If you finish early -which I doubt you will- please look over it. You may begin."

I looked down at my test and completely blanked out. I couldn't remember anything. How could this happen? I studied for this test for a week! I put off anything that would distract me, I quizzed myself over and over! This is impossible!

…I'm doomed. My life is officially over.

I slammed my head against the desk and sighed quietly, hoping that if I pressed my forehead against the test long enough, the ink from the questions would flow into my mind and give me the answers.

…no such luck apparently. Guess I'll just have to try to do this test. Crap.

Out of curiosity, I looked over at the rest of the class. It appeared they were having trouble with the test too. All except one. Can you guess who?

That's right. You guessed right.

Itachi freaking Uchiha.

The damn guy was already done! He was just sitting at his desk reading some book, looking completely unworried. His test was turned over and at the top of his desk. What is he, some kind of genius? This is totally unfair!

"Akako, if you continue staring at Itachi like that, I'll assume you're trying to cheat and take your test away. You'll get a zero for the quarter."

I looked away from Itachi, my face burning with resentment and embarrassment as the rest of the class snickered. I began to fill in random dots on the test, hoping to God that at least half of them were right.

Finally, the class was over and I stumbled out of the doorway in a daze. "How could I have forgotten all of the answers…?" I moaned, banging my head against my locker door. "How…? I studied for so long….maybe I over-studied…damn that new kid for finishing so early! He probably had hardly any time to study; how did he get done so fast? Maybe he's a slacker. Yeah, that's it! He just put random answers down and didn't care at all. I feel so much better now."

"Hey Akako! You'll never guess what I just heard- um, Akako? Why are you hitting your head on the locker door?" Kimi asked, bouncing up to me.

"I think I failed~!" I sobbed into the cold metal door. "Kimi, my parents will kill me!"

"There, there," Kimi patted my shoulder comfortingly. "You always do very well in school. One slip-up won't kill you."

"That's what you think!" I sobbed once more. Suddenly, I became aware of a pair of eyes on me. I spun around to find Itachi Uchiha looking at me quizzically, as if he didn't know humans were capable of crying.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!" I snapped at him, glaring. Itachi smirked, and for some reason, it sent all the blood to my face.

"You sure have a temper," Itachi said, walking past me and Kimi. As soon as he passed me, I felt something in my chest tighten. It was an odd feeling, but I dismissed it for worry at what my parents would do when they find out about the test.

When Itachi was out of our sight, Kimi squealed and hopped up and down. "Oh mah GAWD he is so damn CUTE!"

"Kimi, please just do me a favor and never mention Itachi Uchiha's name in front of me, okay?"

"Uh…okay!"

And so began my heated battle with the pretty boy known as Itachi Uchiha. And the sad thing is, I don't even know what I was fighting about.

Two Weeks Later

"Akako~!" Kimi ran up to me holding a piece of paper. "Guess what I've got in my hands~!"

"A restraining order that states you can't be within fifty feet of Taylor Lautner?" I guessed, sarcasm dripping heavily from my words.

"…okay, that one time I saw him I was high on caffeine. It's not my fault I attacked him screaming 'MARRY ME'. And besides, he's insanely cute. Robert Pattinson can fall in a hole and die for all I care."

I smiled as I remembered that fateful day, but then returned my attention to Kimi. "Ok, what do you have in your hands?"

"It's a petition!"

"…for what?"

"For them to get an espresso machine in the cafeteria. Last time I snuck into the teacher's lounge, I got caught." Kimi laughed nervously. "So…you wanna sign it? You'll be the first, Akako!"

Did I mention Kimi has an unhealthy addiction with coffee? And anything else with caffeine, and vampires. It's actually quite scary.

"If I sign it, does that mean the end of the world because you'll be running around the school high on caffeine?"

"Maybe. I dunno. I can't make any promises."  
I sighed and took the petition. "Fine, I'll sign it. But only because I love you, the crazy bitch you are."

Kimi glomped me happily, "Ohhhh, thankies Akako-chan~!"

"You're welcome. Now Kimi?"

"Yeah?"

"Get off. I'm losing circulation in my body."

"Woops! Sorry! Ehehehe…"

Anyways…the day passed slowly. Nothing important really happened. Oh, yeah, I got a C on that chemistry test. But to my parents, that's like an F. So now I'm being tutored. TUTORED. And by who? Why, Itachi Uchiha, nonetheless! Turns out he is a genius. That's why he's tutoring me. And yes, I still I hate him for being perfect.

"Akako, are you ready for our session tonight?" Itachi asked me when I slid into my seat. I sighed and nodded, and he continued talking. "Good. I think we'll go over some chemical equations."

"Aw, come on! I hate those! Why must you torture me?" I asked.

"Akako, I'm helping you. Believe me, if I wanted to torture you, I'd do it right here and right now," Itachi's tone of voice made me go red. He seemed to enjoy making me blush. He did that every day when he tutored me.

"Flirtatious bastard," I muttered looking away. I could tell he was smirking at me behind my back, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Akako Hiragi, please report to the principal's office. I repeat, Akako Hiragi, please report to the principal's office."

My head shot up as the speaker at the front of the classroom crackled on and gave those dreaded orders no one likes to hear. "…aw crap."

The class snickered as I dragged myself out of the room and down the hallway to the principal's office. Our principal, Tsunade, has a temper. A very scary temper. Whatever I did, I hoped it wasn't enough to make her explode.

But then why would I be sent to her office if it wasn't bad?

"Ms. Hiragi, I have some news," Tsunade said as soon I entered her office, not even waiting until I sat down to begin talking.

"Good or bad?" I asked worriedly. My grandmother hadn't been doing so well in the hospital lately…was she…

"I'm so sorry Akako…Your grandmother passed away. I just got the call from your parents; they'd like you to come home right away….Akako?"

I was out the door before Tsunade could comfort me, tears flying from my eyes as I ran down the hallways. I remembered what my grandmother always used to tell me:

"Akako-chan, I want you to go to school and do the best you can. For me, okay? Since I never finished school."

My grandma and I had always been really close and now she was….she was…

She was gone.

"No…!" I sobbed, stopping from running when I got outside, in the back lot of the school. "G-grams…Why'd you have to…" I fell to the ground crying and gasping hysterically.

Suddenly I became aware of somebody right next to me, and I looked up to see Itachi standing over me. "Akako…" Itachi kneeled down and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"No…my grandma just died." I explained, trying to stop crying. "I was always really close to her, but a couple of years ago she got cancer. And now…she's…"

"You don't have to stop crying, Akako. It's okay to cry."

"No! I need to stop crying! Grams wouldn't want me to cry, she's want me to be…to be…" I sniffed and hiccupped, wiping snot from my nose. "Grams wanted me to be perfect at school. And she always wanted me to be happy."

"Perfect? Akako, no one's perfect. No one." Itachi said quietly.

"Itachi, you're perfect," I said, looking at him in the eye. "You're smart, you're good at everything, and frankly, you're sexy."

"Sexy?" Itachi smiled lightly. "Wow you must be really depressed to be calling me sexy."

"Well you are! Even I can't deny it!" Then I started to cry again.

Itachi slowly took my hand and let me cry, not even caring when I ended up in his lap. He just stroked my head comfortingly.

Finally I was done crying, and Itachi gave me a tissue pack and I cleaned myself up. When I was done, I tried to smile. "See? You're perfect. You let me cry on you even though you hate me."

"Akako, after these two weeks, you really think I hate you?" Itachi suddenly gripped my chin softly. "You couldn't tell? That I…" And then instead of finishing his sentence, his perfect smooth lips crashed into mine. Itachi pulled me in closely, continuing to kiss me softly and carefully, as if afraid I'd break. His arms wrapped around me tightly and protectively. I slowly and unsurely kissed Itachi back, since I had no idea how to do this sort of thing. The most romantic action I've had was in first grade when I was dared to kiss the glass hamster and had to go to the nurse's office because the damn rodent bit me.

Itachi broke away, and smirked as I blushed. "See? I love you, Akako. Believe it or not, it was love at first sight when I saw you staring at me in the lunchroom.

"Y-you saw m-me doing th-that?" I stammered, blushing even more.

"Yes." Itachi nodded.

"That's not fair though. Everyone else was staring," I mumbled as Itachi pulled me into a hug.

"Maybe so. But you were the one I noticed."

"Just shut up, Mr. Perfect," I mumbled against his chest, and I could feel him moving up and down as he chuckled.

"I told you, Akako; no one's perfect. I just seem that way because that's what people want to see. Now," He got up and helped me stand on my feet. "I'll drive you home, ok?"

I nodded, feeling much better with Itachi at my side. "Okay. And Itachi?"

"Yes, Akako?"

"Thank you. And I won't ever call you perfect again."

"I think there's something else you want to say." Itachi smirked lightly as once again, my face turned red.

"Ok, Ok, fine. I…love you too. I tried to deny it, but I do. Happy now?" I demanded as Itachi laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Very. Now let's go."

As we drove away, Itachi's words echoed in my mind:

"No one's perfect."

And you know what?

He was right.

As long as I was with Itachi, I'd be happy. Maybe not perfect, but happy.

And happiness is what truly matters, right?

_**Holy crap that was the longest thing I've ever typed, and it's not even 3000 words.**_

_**Oh well I feel accomplished now.**_

_**So, do you guys think I should make a full-length story with Akako and Itachi?**_

_**And if I do, should it be in the ninja world?**_

_**I don't know, so I'm counting on your feedback!**_

_**-Yuki**_


End file.
